


A Very Big Adventure

by S_G_M



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, a 20-something, meets The Doctor who ends up taking her for a trip in the TARDIS after mistakenly landing in her home.  This leads to her meeting the Winchesters, playing a part in saving the world from some baddies, and changing her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story not meant to be taken too seriously.
> 
> I wrote it simply to make my younger sister, Robin, feel better because she's been so sick lately, and thought that perhaps I ought to post it here to be (hopefully) enjoyed by others as well.
> 
> I requested a few prompts from her (though she had no idea why I had asked her for such suggestions). 
> 
> She gave me seven of them, and they are as follows:
> 
> -Carlsberg, Germany  
> -Einstein  
> -Football  
> -Supernatural  
> -Doctor No. 9  
> -Captain Jack Harkness  
> -Fossa
> 
> I'd never tried writing a story using prompts, so it was a new experience (which I rather enjoyed).  
> Should anyone have any prompts for me, feel free to tell me in the comments and I'll see what I can do.

 

It was nearing midnight, and The Crow Bar would be closing soon.

Robin, the tall, strikingly lovely owner and bartender, gave the ‘last call’ shout, and mixed a couple more drinks before shooing the lingering barflies out the door and locking up.

Sochi, a youthful man who had been working at the bar for a few weeks now, began cleaning up.

Robin cashed out the register and took care of a few other vital tasks before leaving Sochi to take care of things.

“G’night, boss.”  He told her, as she slipped her jean jacket on and exchanged her brown slip-ons for big, black motorcycle boots.

“Good night.”  She replied with a nod, leaving by the front door and heading left.

 

She took her keys out of her pocket, the little silver elephant attached to the key-ring glinting prettily with the illumination from the street lamp above.

Robin pulled her long, wavy brunette hair into a ponytail, put her helmet on, and swung one of her long legs over her cherry red, flame detailed Harley Davidson Road King Custom bike before turning the engine over and speeding off into the night.

 

 

After arriving at her tranquil two bedroom Cobb house, Robin felt less tired than she would have expected, and set about cooking a batch of her mouth-watering homemade pumpkin ravioli.

Pancake, her old half-manx cat, flopped heavily on the floor beside her feet as she put the water on to boil.

The cat made demanding, but contented miaows encouraging her to pay attention to him.

Robin laughed, nudging him lightly with her foot.

Pancake appeared a little offended, but was too indolent to move.

“Dumb old cat.”  Robin said affectionately, picking up the grey and white hairball and going into the den.

She set the cat on the sofa and picked up the remote.

With any luck, there might be a slim chance of finding something half decent to watch out of nearly 900 channels.

She turned on the television and began to flick through the menu, deciding on some daft Norwegian cartoon that looked utterly ridiculous.

With her excessively sensitive ears, Robin heard the water begin to boil and she went into the kitchen to put the raviolis in, before setting the timer and going back to the den.

 

 

Soon enough, her dinner was ready, and as she sat watching television with her cat sitting beside her, she felt really good.

The day had gone well, there had been no problems whatsoever at the bar, and now she was at home enjoying supper with her cat.

Robin was an easy enough person to please, and that made things all the better for her.

Just as she had swallowed the last ravioli, she heard an awfully strange sound coming from the basement.

Pancake put his ears back, looking wild eyed as he tore off in fear.

Robin set her dish on the small table beside the sofa and went to soothe her cat, thinking that it must be some odd noise coming from the street outside.

Though, she couldn’t think what would make such a loud ‘vwoosh vwoosh’ sound…

“Panny-cake, come here, it’s okay…”  She tried tenderly, patting her leg.

It was quiet now, though the cat was nowhere to be found.

He wasn’t exactly the bravest animal around, but for him to run and hide so well after being frightened was a bit strange.

Robin knew her pet’s hiding spots quite well, and he wasn’t in any of those.

She frowned, feeling a bit uneasy both from the racket and her cat’s powerfully terrified reaction to it.

Robin turned off her television set, and listened intently for anything at all out of the ordinary.

She closed her eyes, focusing.

But, there was only silence.

She sighed.

“Stupid cat…”  She grumbled, half-blaming him for setting her on edge.

 

After fifteen minutes of silence, and considering that it wasn’t as though she’d heard thumping or the breaking of glass, only some bizarre and wholly undefinable hullabaloo, she decided to simply head to bed.

She wasn’t tired now, but she knew that if she didn’t get some sleep soon, that she would feel the negative effects the next day.

Robin began walking to her robin egg blue bedroom, but as she passed the trapdoor to the basement, she couldn’t help but wonder.

It had clearly sounded as though the emanation had come from downstairs, though Robin couldn’t imagine what on earth would make such a din.

There wasn’t any harm in taking a quick peek around.

Just for a bit of extra security over and above her extensive martial arts training, she grabbed her steel baseball bat before pulling up the trap door and heading down the oak stairs after turning on the lights.

 

The basement was vast, abundantly larger than the house above it.

It served as a larder, a storage area, a laundry facility, and an extra living space should it ever be needed.

Robin didn’t spot anything out of the ordinary in the immediate vicinity, and as she walked around, she began to feel a bit silly in thinking that she’d heard anything coming from down there at all.

There was only one area left, and that was behind a locked steel door.

It wasn’t as though there would be anything remarkable in that room, so she began heading towards the stairs.

Just as she was about to ascend upstairs, she heard a distinct electronic sort of humming and a click.

Robin turned around just in time to see that door open slightly.

She could see someone’s eyes shining in the darkness of the room.

Robin was fully prepared to defend herself, wondering how on earth someone had entered the locked room and what they were doing there.

The door opened wider, and a tall man wearing jeans and a black leather jacket stepped out.

“Er, hello…”  The short-haired man greeted a bit awkwardly in a Northern British accent.  “Didn’t mean to disturb you, only I turned up in the wrong spot altogether.” 

Robin didn’t know what to make of this.

“Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my house?”  She demanded levelly, going over how the situation might escalate in her head, and thinking about what she could do if things went bad.

There was a stun gun upstairs in the coat closet, if only she was able to get upstairs to use it…

“I’m The Doctor, and, as I’ve already said, there’s been a bit of a mix up and I ended up here.”  He told her earnestly. 

This didn’t clear things up at all.

“‘The Doctor’?   What are you, mafia or something?”  Robin asked somewhat cautiously, an eyebrow raised.

The man laughed.

“No, of course not.”  He said.  “What would the mafia want to be doing in your basement?”

Robin blinked, wondering if she had a nut-case on her hands.

She noticed a dull light coming from behind him.

The light in that room had burnt out a few days ago, and she could tell that the glow wasn’t coming from the window…

“I’m going to come closer, don’t try anything or I’ll kick your ass into the next galaxy.”  Robin cautioned him strongly.  “Got it?”

The man nodded, not appearing to be that threatened or all that threatening.

Robin ventured close enough to peer into the room, which had been empty that morning.

What she saw made her jaw drop in astonishment.

A blue police box, exactly like the ones that the British had used decades ago, sitting in pristine condition in the back corner of the dark room, a little white beacon softly illuminating a small area around it, just enough to make the walls visible.

There was no way that it had been moved down there, for it wouldn’t have fit through the trap door, nor any of the windows.

And there was certainly no way that it had been built to completion in the past four hours since she’d been in the room last.

There was no evidence of fabrication, no paint smell, and no wood dust, nothing to indicate that the police box had been made that evening…

Robin turned to look at the man, beginning to feel as though she were in a dream.

“Yeah, that’s the reaction most people tend to give when they initially see the TARDIS.”  The Doctor stated, stepping closer.

“The _what?_ ”  Robin asked, looking from him to the box and back to him.

The Doctor reiterated.

“The TARDIS.”  He gave a shake of his head.  “Am I going to have to repeat everything with you?”

Robin pressed her lips together, not appreciating his snark.

“Yes, because ‘TARDIS’ is an everyday word that I’ve been using for as long as I can remember…  Seriously?  What the hell is that even supposed to mean?  It’s a police box, not a ‘TARDIS’, anyway.”  Robin said snappishly, growing annoyed with this intruder.

The Doctor stepped beyond her, reaching for one of the blue doors.

“What, you’re going to just hang out in that little box now?”  Robin asked in disbelief.  “Why don’t you just get out of my house and let me go to bed, huh?”

The Doctor ignored her, swinging open the door on the right, a vivid golden light flooding the dark room.

Robin stared inside in incredulity, words failing her.

“Well, do you want to come in?”  The Doctor asked a touch impatiently, heading inside.

Robin knew there was no way this could be real, that it couldn’t exist, yet she discerned that she wasn’t dreaming.

She didn’t quite understand it all, but she felt compelled to go inside, to see more.

It was impossible, certainly, however it was incredibly interesting.

And, besides, this ‘Doctor’ fellow didn’t seem to mean her any harm.

She would bring the bat with her, just to be on the safe side.

 

Once she had walked into the little blue police box, Robin immediately noticed that it was even bigger than it had seemed when she had been looking at the inside from the outside.

It was absolutely cavernous!

The walls seemed to be made out of some golden metal.

Not gold, but something much sturdier.

There were two sets of stairs leading up to another level, and some monstrous console smack in the middle of the room.

It was actually kind of pretty.

The Doctor watched her in vague amusement, arms crossed over his chest.

Robin turned to face him.

“How?”  She asked him inquisitively.  “Tell me how this is possible, for the box to be so much bigger than it appears from the outside.”

The Doctor gave her a smile, enjoying her enthusiasm.

 “Dimensionally transcendental technology.”  He answered ambiguously.

Robin didn’t understand and looked confused.

The Doctor shrugged.  “Essentially, the inside is a separate dimension entirely.”  He expounded.

Robin hadn’t expected the answer to be logical. 

“Right…”  She said slowly, still taking it all in.

Before she could say anything else, another man walked in.

This one was tall and pale, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, his dark hair cut stylishly.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you weren’t alone.”  The stranger said politely, walking directly over to Robin with a sly little smile playing on his pink lips.

“Hello.”  He said seductively.  “The name’s Jack Harkness.  Captain Jack Harkness.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Do you have to do that every time you meet someone new?”  He asked with a twinge of disgust.

“What?”  Jack asked defensively.  “I’m only saying hello!”

Robin couldn’t help but laugh internally at this.

“I’m Robin.”  She replied, grinning in amusement.

Jack smiled wider.

“That really is a lovely name.  It suits you.”  He complimented warmly.

The Doctor leaned against a wall.

“Did you want something, or are you just going to continue on flirting?”  He asked the captain with a sigh.

Jack frowned, his smile slipping.

“Excuse me.”  He told Robin, before turning to The Doctor.

“You left your mobile on the console earlier, it’s been ringing non-stop.”  Jack reached into his jacket pocket, handing the phone over.

The Doctor checked the missed calls list, frowning.

He excused himself, returning the call before coming back, looking solemn.

“What’s wrong?”  Jack asked him curiously.

“An old friend needs my help.”  The Doctor said thoughtfully, thinking that it had been some time since he’d paid this mate a visit. 

Jack nodded.

“Where are we headed, then?”  He asked, hoping that it was a more exotic location than the places they’d been going of late.

“Connecticut, mid-2013.”  The Doctor answered thoughtfully.

Robin wondered if this was some sort of joke.

“Really?  ‘2013’…  That was six years ago.”  Robin reminded them, beginning to wonder just how skewed this all was.  “Am I on some sort of prank reality show?  Have I been drugged?  Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on, and have a really good explanation.”

The Doctor was tiring of her scepticism.

“TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”  He began to explain slowly, doing his best to be patient with her.  “My TARDIS just so happens to be what your kind would call a ‘space ship’ and ‘time machine’ rolled into one.”

Robin shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”  She said with a strained laugh.  “It’s not as though anything else has made any actual sense since you crept out of the extra room in my basement.”

Jack gave Robin a sympathetic glance.

“It might take you some time to get used to things, but you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.”  He told her reassuringly.

The Doctor crossed his arms.

“She’s not going to be ‘round long enough for that.”  The Doctor stated firmly, looking at Robin.  “I felt that since the TARDIS did land in her basement, giving her a bit of a fright, that I’d be nice and give her a quick trip somewhere before bringing her straight back home.”

Jack looked behind Robin, pointing at the floor.

“And, what about that little guy?”  He asked, walking past and scooping up a certain feline.

“Pancake!”  Robin exclaimed, glad to see that he was completely fine after such a scare.

She quickly took him from Jack, who gave the cat up somewhat hesitantly.

“Good boy.”  She murmered, stroking the cat’s small body, his knobby little deformed tail wagging happily.

“I don’t want some cat wandering around the TARDIS, breaking things and chewing on wiring.  In fact, I don’t want it in here now.”  The Doctor said in distaste.

Jack petted Pancake affectionately.

“He’s more of a dog lover.”  He told Robin, who snuggled her cat against her chest.

“Anyway….”  The Doctor said a little pointedly.  “The sooner that creature is out the door, the sooner we can get going.”

Robin sighed.

“Fine, just give me a minute.”  She said, exiting the TARDIS and taking the cat upstairs, where she gave him a quick treat before returning.

 

She walked in to find Jack and The Doctor in the beginning of what appeared to be a very important conversation, though they stopped speaking as soon as Robin came back.

“Right, then.”  The Doctor said, walking over to the console.  “It’ll be a very quick trip, but wherever you’d like to go, I’ll take you there.”

Robin didn’t have to give it a second thought.

“Carlsberg, Germany, early 1900’s.”  She answered with a touch of excitement, wondering if he could actually take her there.  “I want to meet Albert Einstein.”

The Doctor looked impressed.

“That’s actually a pretty good choice.”  He told her with a nod, fiddling with some levers and a few dials.  “Hang onto something, and don’t let go until we’ve landed.”

Robin got a good grip on a handrail.  “And how will I know when we’re there?”  She asked.

Jack held onto something as well.  “Trust me, you’ll know.”  He answered.

Moments later, Robin could hear a noise very similar to the tone she’d heard earlier, and began to feel gravity forcefully play about with her internal organs, as the TARDIS felt as though it had begun to spin at an incredible speed.

But, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

Robin looked over at Jack questioningly.

“You can let go now.”  He told her with a smile, moving towards the door and opening it.

 

Beyond those doors lay a sight that Robin had only seen in timeworn photographs.

The buildings, the streets, the cars, and the clothes that the people wore were so unlike what she was used to.

“Come on.”  The Doctor told her encouragingly, prompting her to go out into this slice of earth’s past.

Once they had all exited the TARDIS, The Doctor took a key from his pocket and locked the door.

Robin stared at the police box, which stood out like a sore thumb.

“I’m not sure how well that blends into the scenery…”  Robin told him, thinking that it would certainly garner unwanted attention.

The Doctor shrugged.

“It’ll be fine, trust me.”  He said, completely unconcerned.  “Now, let’s go find Albert.”

 

The Doctor had led them straight to the professor, as though he’d been there many times before, which he had been.

“Ah, Doctor!”  Professor Einstein greeted him warmly, pulling him in for an embrace.  “It’s been too long; I have grown into an old man since we last met.”

The professor invited the three of them into his home, his dog following the group merrily into the den.

Chico, a total mutt, took an immediate liking to Robin, lying down at her feet as she sat down on the white sofa.

Professor Einstein brought a tray with lemonade on it, offering them each some refreshment.

“And who are these young people?”  He asked politely in his German accent, sitting down in a wicker chair.

“That was rude of me, I haven’t introduced you yet.”  The Doctor said, looking a touch embarrassed.

“This is my good friend, Captain Jack Harkness.  And to my left, is Miss Robin.” 

Professor Einstein inclined his head to them both.  “It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

Over the next hour or so, the four of them enjoyed wonderful conversation.

By the end, Robin didn’t want to go.

She’d learned quite a lot, and had found herself growing rather fond of the old man.

Alas, Professor Einstein was growing tired and out of courtesy they had to take their leave.

 

On the walk back, Robin had them stop at a cart that was selling pretzels and beer.

Upon realising that she wouldn’t have the correct assortment of coins to give the vendor, she looked incredibly disappointed.

So much so, that The Doctor reached into his pocket, paying for a brown paper package of pretzels and a massive mug of beer.

“What about me?”  Jack asked in mock offense.  “Don’t I deserve a snack, too?”

“You can pay for it yourself, she can’t.”  The Doctor shot back.

Jack’s head drooped slightly.

“Actually, I can’t.  I didn’t bring any money.”  He said hopefully, giving The Doctor a flirty grin.  “Come on, I’ll pay you back.”

The Doctor sighed, and caved in.

After finishing the beer, they enjoyed the rest of the pretzels on the way back.

 

Robin was a little surprised to see that the TARDIS was still there, with nobody having taken any real notice of it.

The Doctor opened the door, and Robin and Jack walked inside.

“Now then, I’ve made up for the scare.  I think it’s time you went home.”  He said, evoking a look from Jack.

“I like her; she’s nice to have around.  Let her stay a bit longer, she won’t be any trouble.”  Jack tried.

She was serious, without being cold, and she was as clever as she was gorgeous.

Jack hadn’t run across too many women like Robin before, and he wanted to get to know her better.

The Doctor considered this for a moment.

It wasn’t as though he particularly minded her.

He could tell, however, that Robin was the sort of person that tended to question authority and that could be a problem.

To his chagrin, many of the individuals that had travelled with him tended not to listen, often when it was integral that they did.

Even a simple direction such as ‘stay put’ would often be ignored, leading to a more difficult situation.

Robin would have liked to stay, to see more and to go on a real adventure.

“Please?”  She asked innocently, bending her head down and looking at The Doctor through the tops of her eyes.

“She did ask nicely…”  Jack said, trying to sway him.

The Doctor let out a breath.

“All right, but you’ve got to listen to what I tell you.”  He told her resolutely.  “Otherwise, it’s back home you go.  Things could get dangerous, and I want to be able to bring you back in once piece.”

Robin felt a flutter of nervousness.

“What sort of danger?”  She inquired.

“All sorts.  You never can tell just what will happen when you travel with me.”  He responded vaguely.

Robin decided to take the risk.

After all, she would probably never get another chance like this again.

“You’re staying, then?”  The Doctor asked her, and she nodded.  “Then you agree to my rule.”

Robin’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“What about Pancake?  I need to take care of him; I can’t just leave him like that, all alone…”  She said in worry.

“He’ll be fine, I promise.  When you get home, it will only be seconds since you had initially left.”  The Doctor explained, trying to quell her worried mind.  “The cat won’t even know you were gone.”

Robin hoped so.

That cat was her best friend, and if anything happened to him while she was gone…

 

It wasn’t too much longer, when The Doctor had them travelling through time and space again, reappearing in Hartford, CT.

The Doctor headed out of the TARDIS onto a dirt path surrounded by trees, walking over to a black Impala that two men were getting out of.

“Doc.”  The shorter man nodded.  “Good to see you, man.”

“Hello, Dean.”  The Doctor returned with a small smile.

Robin and Jack watched from the doorway.

The taller man with the long flowing mane looked over to them.

“Friends of yours?”  He asked The Doctor, gesturing to them.

“Yes and no.”  He answered.  “Now, where have you got the little guy stowed away?”

“ET?”  Dean asked, his eyebrows raised.  “In the trunk.”

The Doctor scowled, unimpressed with how the Winchesters had handled the situation.

“What have you got him in there for?”  He asked, knowing from the photo that Dean had sent that it was only a young Aridian.

While it may have tried to appear fearsome and violent, it wouldn’t have been able to really deal any lasting harm.

“We originally had him in the backseat, but he was kicking up a stink and getting pretty rowdy.”  Dean answered.  “Sam’s got a nasty bite from trying to soothe him when he started cryin’ earlier.  After that, I just tossed him in the trunk.”

The Doctor headed over to the trunk, opening it to find a small fish-like humanoid boy looking very frightened.

“It’s all right now; I’m going to take you home.”  He told the little guy, giving him a calming gaze and lifting the child out of the trunk.

“I’ll be right back, give me two minutes.”  The Doctor told them all, going into the TARDIS with the boy in his arms.

 

Within the span of a minute, the TARDIS had disappeared and reappeared in the exact same spot.

The Doctor walked out, stopping in front of the Winchesters.

“There was no need to treat the boy like that.  He was scared, and he didn’t understand what you said or what you wanted.  Of course he was going to lash out.”  He said, sounding angry.  “And, I know you were trying to comfort him Sam, but what did you expect?  You’re a strange creature who’s strapped him into a seat inside a strange vehicle and started reaching to touch him.  For all he knew, you were going to hurt him.”

Dean looked a little guilty.

“Hey, we tried to be nice to the kid.  He wouldn’t have it. What would you have had us done?”  He asked defensively, crossing his arms.  “It’s not like we hurt him, Doc.”

“Next time, call me sooner.”  He demanded.  “He was obviously not one of your demons or monsters; you should have contacted me first thing.”

Sam shrugged.

“He’s right, Dean.  I did try to get you to talk to him first, but you wouldn’t listen.”  He spoke up.

“Shut up, Sammy.”  Dean said, feeling stupid.

Robin, who had been quiet up to this point, looked Dean in the eyes.

“The two of you are brothers, aren’t you?”  She asked, pointing at Sam.

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I guess that’s kind of obvious, huh?”  He asked, looking at her reflectively and enjoying the view.

Robin agreed.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

“Right, well, since we’ve got that little problem cleared up, how about we have some lunch?”  He asked, feeling hungry.

“Uh, yeah, sure...”  Dean agreed.  “There’s a pretty good little diner maybe three miles east.”

The Doctor thought that sounded good.  “What’s it called?”  He asked.

“… Uhhhh….”  Dean uttered, not at all certain.

“Margaret’s.”  Sam answered, proceeding to give the precise address.

The Doctor nodded.

“Into the TARDIS with you then, might as well go together.”  He told the brothers.

 

Once they were all inside and the door was shut, The Doctor promptly relocated them to a patch of vacant land directly beside the diner.

As they went from the police box to the diner, Dean commented to The Doctor that he’d gotten better at landing the TARDIS in the correct spot.

Whenever he’d travelled with The Doctor, they’d more often than not ended up in the wrong area entirely.

A few times, they’d even landed on the wrong planet.

 

They chose one of the booths by the large window, perusing the menu.

After everyone else had ordered, Robin decided on a spinach, tomato and feta salad with lemon vinaigrette dressing.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You must be vegetarian; you’re too thin to be worrying about your weight.”  He said, trying to pay her a compliment.

Robin blinked.

“Yes, I am a vegetarian…”  She responded, wondering why so many people made an issue out of it.

“Oh…”  Dean said.  “Why?”

Robin refrained from rolling her eyes.

She’d been getting this same stupid question for years, and had grown tired of it long ago.

She briefly explained her reasons, not thinking that it was really any of his business, but trying to be well-mannered.

Dean shrugged.

“Whatever cranks your boat.”  He replied, as Jack began sneaking glances at him.

 

Their meals arrived at nearly the same time, and they enjoyed their food.

Just as they had finished eating, Dean suggested a round of pie.

Robin wasn’t overly fond of pie, and though she didn’t want any, she didn’t mind at all if everyone else had some.

“You don’t like pie?”  Dean said incredulously, as though he’d just heard something gravely awful.  “How can you not like pie?  Everyone enjoys a good slice of pie.”

Robin shook her head.

“You sound just like my sister.”  She said with a laugh. 

Dean was still a little shocked that she didn’t want any pie, but let it go.

He felt eyes watching him, and saw that they belonged to Jack.

“What?”  Dean asked him, feeling a touch uneasy.

Jack smiled at him.  “Nothing.”  He replied.  “Nothing at all.”

Dean frowned.  “Okay, then…”  He said, trying not to sound overly rude.

Jack looked away, looking a touch smitten.

He tended to fall for practically anyone.

Race, creed, colour and at times, even species, didn’t matter in the least to him.

He simply couldn’t help it, he was an affectionate soul.

“Anyone catch that football game last Saturday?”  Sam piped up, trying to diffuse the mild tension.

Nobody had.

“How’s Bobby doing these days?”  The Doctor asked.

He hadn’t seen Bobby in a while, now that he thought about it.

“Great, he’s pretty pleased with himself.  Ganked three skin-changers on his own last month.”  Dean told him.

The Doctor was glad to hear he was doing well, though he still wasn’t sure if approved of what most hunters did.

Demons were one thing, but he felt certain that most of the other creatures, like the werewolves, could likely be reasoned with.

Certainly, there would be some human casualties; however that’s just the way that things were meant to be.

There wasn’t really all that much he could do to help with this sort of thing in the long run, though he would have liked to have alleviated the problems associated with the issue.

“So, where are you off to after this?”  Sam asked, taking a drink of sparkling water.

The Doctor shrugged.

“No idea.”  He admitted, thinking about it.

“Well, I’m sure Bobby would like to see you, why don’t you come to the bunker?  Bring your friends, stay for a while.”  Sam suggested.

The Winchesters knew that The Doctor didn’t travel with just anybody, and that they could trust Jack and Robin.

Jack seemed to like the idea of spending some more time with the brothers, Dean in particular.

“How about it, Doctor?”  He asked, waggling his eyebrows.  “Might be fun.”

The Doctor could tell exactly what was on Jack’s mind, though he knew that neither brother would be interested in Jack’s advances.

Sam was 100% heterosexual, while Dean was in a committed relationship.

Not that Jack wouldn’t give it his best shot.

The Doctor decided that it would be nice to take Sam up on the offer.

“It would be nice to see him again…”  He said wistfully.

It bothered him deeply how many people he had befriended, but had ended up drifting out of his life.

Either because they had begun to hate him, because they had needed to live their lives away from him, or because they had simply grown old and had passed on.

He had known Bobby Singer throughout his life.

He’d been a companion of The Doctor’s throughout his twenties, though he had decided to stop going on adventures in order to raise Sam and Dean.

The Doctor had paid visits to him since then, though it had been some time since they’d last met.

 

As the Winchesters were heading back to the bunker anyway, The Doctor offered to take them home.

He used an atom displacement capsule in order to transport the Impala, which meant that the car could now be effortlessly carried in the palm of one’s hand.

The Winchesters were still used to the old greyish interior and the old console with the multi-coloured buttons from The Doctor’s seventh incarnation, just as they were getting accustomed to The Doctor’s new look.

“Is Ace still travelling with you, Doc?”  Dean asked, hoping that she was.

She and Dean had gotten along quite well, and he’d grown fond of the girl.

She was a spunky, intelligent young woman who had a penchant for rigging explosives.

The Doctor looked gloomy for a moment.

“No, I’m afraid not.”  The Doctor answered a touch regretfully.  “She needed to move on.  Ace has decided to make herself at home in Paris, 1887.”

“She’s doing all right, though?”  Dean asked.

“Oh, yes.”  The Doctor replied.  “Calls herself ‘Time’s Vigilante’ now, and patrols a small segment of time.  Ace is quite good at it, too.”

Dean looked disappointed, though he was happy for her.

She had found somewhere she belonged, which was more than he could say for himself.

“Good for her.”  He said, meaning it.

Robin had grown very tired by now, considering her shift at The Crow Bar and her time in Germany.

She yawned widely, trying to stay awake.

Sam couldn’t help but yawn, too.

The Doctor was the only one who wasn’t sleepy.

“Perhaps you should all take some rest before we get to our destination.”  The Doctor suggested.  “You boys know the way.  Jack, if you would show Robin to one of the bedrooms, please.”

The Winchesters bid everyone goodnight and headed upstairs.

“I know of a terrific room for you.”  Jack told Robin.  “Follow me.”

 

Jack led Robin upstairs to a closed door.

“Okay, now before you enter the room, imagine the perfect bedroom.” He told her, encouraging her to close her eyes and concentrate.

“Why?”  She asked, just wanting to get some sleep.

“Trust me.”  Jack told her, and she gave a small shrug and indulged him.

“Do you have a clear picture in your mind?”  He asked her.  “It has to be crystal clear for this to work.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it.”  Robin told him a little touchily, yawning again.

“Good.”  Jack said, opening the door before her.  “Now, open your eyes.”

Robin obeyed, and as she did, what she had imagined in every minuscule detail lay before her.

Jack nodded, impressed.

“I like your sense of style.”  He remarked, nodding. 

Robin walked in, pleasantly surprised.

“Er, thanks.”  She responded.  “Did you…?”

“No.”  He answered honestly.  “There are a few rooms that have this ability, and I thought that maybe you would feel more comfortable surrounded by what you like.”

Robin thanked him.

“You’re welcome.”  He said, looking pleased with himself.  “Is there anything else I can do before I leave?”

Robin shook her head.

“No…  That’s fine, thanks.”  She responded a little suspiciously.

Jack opened his eyes a little wider.

“Oh, I didn’t mean…”  He assured her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Robin put her hand on the doorknob.

“Well, thanks again.”  She said, trying to dismiss him.  “Good night.”

Jack gave her a little wave.

“Good night.”  He said in turn, beginning to leave.

 “Sweet dreams.”  He added softly as he walked away, turning back to give her a coy grin.

Robin couldn’t help but smile back.

It was as though the man couldn’t help being flirtatious in practically everything he did.

It was a bit amusing.

 

She turned down the silky indigo comforter, turned off the overhead lighting, and lay down on the mattress that seemed to have been designed for someone of her height and build.

It was exceptionally comfortable, and within minutes she had fallen into a deep slumber that lasted for a solid nine hours.

 

Upon waking, Robin looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was and in desperate need of a washroom.

It was quite dark, and she fumbled for a light switch, which she eventually found.

She got to the bathroom just in time, admiring the enormous jade whirlpool bathtub and the matching fixtures.

After cleaning herself up, she quickly made the bed and headed out into the hall, feeling ravenously hungry.

Robin wasn’t totally sure if she remembered the way back to the control room, or if anyone else was even awake.

She had no idea how long she had slept.

It took her a couple of tries, but she made it to the control room, finding it completely empty.

She was trying to decide whether to go searching for someone, go back to her room, or stay put, when a yawning Winchester came up behind her.

“Oh, hey, you haven’t seen The Doctor around, have you?”  Sam asked her.

Next to him, she felt a little undersized.

Most people she ran across tended to be around her height or shorter, but Sam stood nearly a full foot above her.

She wasn’t certain if she liked it or not.

“No, I only just woke up.”  She answered, turning to see him, her tummy beginning to loudly demand sustenance.

“Jack told me this is your first time in the TARDIS.  Have you been shown where the kitchen is?”  He asked, guessing that she hadn’t.

Robin shook her head ‘no.’

Sam gave her a warm smile.

“I can show you, if you want.”  He told her, not wanting to sound too bossy.

Robin told him that she would like that.

 

The kitchen was a bit of a walk away, and as they strolled through a number of long halls and extraordinary rooms, Sam told her a little about himself.

Robin seemed easy for him to talk to, and he didn’t find people like that too often.

“Yesterday morning, I would have thought you had some mental issues or were a liar.  Maybe even both.”  Robin told him honestly.  “Now…  I actually kind of believe you.”

Sam laughed.

“I guess if you’ve always lived a normal sort of life, it would be a little hard to swallow.”  He said contemplatively.  “Where are you from?”

“Miami.”  She answered.  “And you?”

Sam paused, looking both a bit ill at ease and regretful.

“Nowhere in particular, really.”  He admitted tonelessly.  “Dean and I are constantly on the go, so we don’t have any real home, per se.  The bunker is the only place that comes close.”

Robin frowned.

“That sucks, I’m sorry to hear that.”  She told him sympathetically, meaning the words completely.  “I know what it’s like to move around a lot, how hard it is…  Though, I suppose it’s not quite the same thing.”

Sam seemed touched.

“Thanks.”  He said, not used to talking about such a personal thing.  He tended to keep most things to himself.  “It’s just part of being a hunter, really.”

“Still…”  Robin replied, her expressive blue eyes looking up at him.

Sam shrugged, playing it off.

“Ah, I’m used to it.”  He said, trying not to show how much it actually bothered him.

Before Robin could say anything else, they had reached the kitchen.

 

The only person in the kitchen/dining area was Jack, who was eating a stack of waffles with strawberries and honey on top.

“Good morning, sunshines!”  He greeted them cheerily, looking particularly upbeat.

Sam nodded his acknowledgement, needing a cup of strong coffee, while Robin returned the jovial salutation.

Robin felt a little strange rummaging around in someone else’s pantry, and she looked it.

“Go ahead and help yourself.”  Jack encouraged her.  “The cupboards and refrigerator endlessly fill themselves with whatever you like best, so you don’t have to worry about taking anything.”

Robin opened a cupboard door, finding all sorts of wonderful things to eat.

“So it’s the same technology used as with the bedroom I slept in last night?”  She asked in fascination.

Jack nodded, popping a particularly delectable looking strawberry into his mouth.

“How did you sleep, by the way?”  He asked genially.

“The best I have in as long as I can remember.”  She answered, wishing that she could keep the bed.

“Good.”  Jack said kindly, taking another bite of his breakfast.

 

As Robin made a breakfast of eggs, toast, and celery sticks filled with peanut butter, Dean wandered into the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and Oscar the Grouch printed fleece trousers, his hair still mussed from sleep.

Jack smiled in amusement, thinking that he looked adorable.

Dean went straight for the cupboard, pouring himself a big bowl of Lucky Charms.

He sat down next to Sam, who was eating a toasted peanut butter, mayonnaise, pickle and onion sandwich that Robin had talked him into trying.

“What the hell are you eating?”  Dean asked with a grimace, staring at the sandwich in disgust.

“It’s actually pretty delicious, Dean.”  Sam told him, as his brother shook his head.

“Out of all the stuff in this kitchen, you’re eating that…”  He said, looking repulsed.

Robin dished up her plate and sat down at the table.

“Excuse you, you haven’t even tried it.”  She told him, half-shaming him with her tone. 

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“No, and I don’t intend to.”  He told her stubbornly.  “There are some things that aren’t meant to be eaten together, and I’m pretty sure that sandwich is a good example.”

Robin shook her head.

“Try a bite.”  Sam encouraged him.  “I thought it sounded pretty gross at first, too, but it’s really good.”

Dean grimaced.

“Yeah, no.”  He told him, beginning to eat his sugary cereal.  “That’s revolting, dude.”

Sam gave him a look.

“Come on, Dean.”  He wheedled.  “After being so rude, you could at least do that much.”

Robin nodded in agreeance, feeling a bit offended.

She had come up with the bizarre combination long ago, and most people were surprised to find that they had actually liked it.

“He’s right.”  She told him, waiting to see if he would taste it.

Dean sighed.

“Fine, one bite.”  He decided, instantly regretting his words as Sam passed him the sandwich.

He looked at it, frowning in deep revulsion, before taking a tiny bite.

As he chewed, his look went from nausea to mild shock.

He took another bite, chewing thoughtfully.

“Okay, this isn’t so bad.”  He agreed, taking a big mouthful.

Sam realised that he wasn’t going to get his breakfast back, but didn’t say anything, merely getting up and making a fresh sandwich.

 

After everyone had eaten, Jack checked his watch.

“The Doctor ought to be in the control room by now; I’m going to head down.”  He announced, quickly washing his breakfast dishes and vacating the room.

Everyone else followed suit, and as Jack had expected, The Doctor was there.

He sat on the flight of stairs, reading a paperback until he noticed the group come into the room.

“Are we all ready to go, then?”  He asked, bored to tears with waiting.

He’d never been the very patient sort when it came to waiting, though it hadn’t been for lack of trying.

Of course, the answer was yes, and The Doctor promptly got up and began pulling levers on the console, sending them to Kansas instantaneously.

 

They ended up landing in the attic of the bunker, among innumerable shelves of files.

“What sort of place is this?”  Robin asked inquisitively, looking around.

“It used to be a place of research, though it had been abandoned.”  Dean answered her, catching Jack checking out his butt.  “We’ve taken it over, now.”

He dropped back to walk beside Jack.

“Look, man, I’m really not interested, okay?”  He told him quietly.

Jack gave him a sheepish grin.

“If you’re sure.”  He replied, not offended in the least.  “Involved already, or do you not swing my way?”

Dean was a private sort of man, and he didn’t especially want to have this discussion.

“I’m taken.”  He answered simply, trying not to sound too rude about it.

Jack looked disappointed.

“That’s too bad.”  He said.  “For me, not for you, of course.”

Dean gave a small laugh.

“Maybe if I wasn’t spoken for, and things were a bit different…”  Dean told him honestly.

Jack shrugged it off.

“I don’t suppose your brother…” Jack began, giving Sam a once over from behind.

Dean immediately shook his head.

“I don’t think you’re quite his type.”  Dean replied, before changing the subject.

 

Sam led the group downstairs into the den.

Bobby had just been leaving, when he’d heard voices.

He followed the sound, finding the boys, The Doctor, and Robin.

“It’s about time you showed up.”  Bobby told The Doctor, after greeting Sam and Dean.  “I was beginning to think something had happened to you.”

The Doctor agreed, and introduced Robin.

“It’ll be nice to have a lady around the place for a few days.”  He told her kindly.

The Doctor took Sam and Dean aside, subtly watching Bobby out of the corner of his eye.

“That is most definitely not Bobby.”  He told them very quietly.  “I’m pretty sure we’ve got a ganger on our hands.”

Dean didn’t look convinced.

“He looks fine to me, what are you talking about?”  He asked in a whisper.

“It’s just a feeling I’ve got, and you know that I’m rarely wrong about these sorts of things.”  The Doctor responded confidently, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his inner jacket pocket.

He walked over to Bobby, and without a warning, confirmed his doubt with the sonic.

“Just as I’d suspected.”  The Doctor told the boys in confirmation.

Sam and Dean’s expressions turned sombre.

“Then where the hell is the real Bobby?”  He demanded, his voice a little deeper than before.

“What are you on about, I’m standing right here!”  The ganger stated in irritation.

The Doctor looked stern, turning to face the ganger.

“We both know that you’re not what you appear.”  He began matter-of-factly, looking directly into the imposter’s brown eyes.  “Now, where is Bobby Singer?”

The man in the ball cap and vest frowned grumpily at them.

“Balls…”  It huffily declared, crossing its arms in an air of defeat.

The ganger knew exactly who it was dealing with, and that The Doctor often got his way in the end.

“Where is he?”  The Doctor tried again in a less patient tone.

The imposter was quiet, seemingly searching its mind for what it should do now that it had been found out.

Dean walked up to it, a fearsome look on his face.

“I’d speak up if I were you.”  He threatened lowly, producing a lighter.  “Doppelganger…  Living plastic, if I remember correctly.” 

He flicked the lighter open, lighting it.

“No, actually.”  The Doctor told him correctively.  “You’re thinking of the Autons.  Totally different.”

Of course, the fire would still cause it a great deal of pain.

Dean shrugged, playing with the lighter.

“That’s right, I remember.”  He said lowly, recollecting The Doctor’s tales about a couple of times that he’d come across the doppelgangers.  “It’s the Flesh we’ve got on our hands…  Which means that I’ve got far more than just this little flame up my sleeves to make you talk.”

The ganger swallowed.

“Downstairs.”  It answered at last.  “But, you won’t be happy with what you find.”

“Why would that be, exactly?”  Dean asked in a gruff tone, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The Doctor watched Dean cautiously.

When he was angry, it could be easy for him to go too far, especially where family was concerned.

So far, he was restraining himself, though The Doctor knew that he still might have to intervene.

“See for yourself.”  The ganger told him with no sense of remorse, the barest trace of a grin on its face.  “The Vorgithians made a deal with us gangers.  If we took over the lives of certain people, ones with abundant soul energy, then we would be rewarded with new lives where we would be safe from being hunted down and slaughtered by the ones who created us.”

The Doctor’s frown grew deeper.

“What does that mean, Doc?”  Dean asked, not liking the sound of this.

“It means that we’ve got an invasion on our hands, and if I don’t stop it soon, then the earth will be entirely populated by doppelgangers within a month’s time and every human will be slowly drained of their souls.”

Sam swallowed, while Robin looked anxious but calm.

“So, what are we going to do?”  Jack asked solemnly, as the ganger began to look nervous.

“We’re going to find the Vorgithian in charge of all this, and put a stop to everything.”  He answered.  “You wouldn’t happen to know who that would be, now would you?”  He asked the ganger in a semi-polite tone, earning himself a snarl from the creature.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”  The Doctor responded, grabbing one of the ganger’s arms as Jack took hold of the other.

“We’ve got cells in the basement if that’ll hold him.”  Sam offered, glaring at the ganger.

The Doctor looked at the ganger studiously, as it strained to think of a way to escape.

“He seems to have been in this state for a while now, and he’s stable, so I think a cell should be able to hold him.”  The Doctor answered, and Sam and Dean escorted them downstairs, going to check on Bobby at the same time.

 

Upon reaching the cell area, they easily spotted Bobby’s seemingly lifeless body lying on the cold cement floor.

Sam and Dean rushed over to him, as The Doctor locked the ganger away before joining them.

He used his sonic on Bobby, not looking all that optimistic.

“We’re going to have to be quick in finding the Vorigthian…”  The Doctor gravely advised them.

“Isn’t there any way to summon it?”  Dean asked, thinking that it would save precious time.

The Doctor pondered this.

It wasn’t as though he’d ever tried using any of the Winchesters methods before.

It was certainly an idea.

“It’s possible, but I can’t say for sure whether or not it will work.”  He said musingly.  “It’s worth a try.”

Dean nodded, trying to narrow down a few incantations that might do the trick.

Deciding on one, and working with The Doctor, they set things on motion.

At first, it didn’t seem as though the spell would work, but after a while, a smoky outline of a hulking mass began to emerge.

Within a few minutes, a large, greyish-blue wall of goo stood before them.

The Doctor took a small step forward, and said a few words to the creature in its own language.

It didn’t seem too pleased with suddenly being uprooted from wherever it had been, and expressed this plainly by coating the immediate area with a massive spray of yellow saliva.

Sam, Dean, and The Doctor were thoroughly saturated in the hot, putrid liquid.

Still, The Doctor continued on, seemingly making progress.

The discussion went back and forth, as Sam and Dean stood by silently, completely appalled by the spit and by the creature itself.

It was some time before The Doctor had made a deal with the Vorgithian, but he did manage it.

It released its suction on not only Bobby’s soul, but on all of the other humans souls as well, commanding the gangers to retreat.

“All right, you can send him back in a minute.”  The Doctor said cheerfully, as the Vorgithian looked at the humans expectantly, waiting to go home.  “Bobby is going to be fine; he’ll just need some rest.”

The Vorgithian pulled some sort of purple metallic device out of one of its many slimy crevices, and began shrieking loudly into it, giving some sort of command to its foot soldiers in a wet and hideous voice.

Instantly, the humans’ souls were being released and put back, fully intact, into their bodies.

The brothers glanced over to Bobby, who looked a touch less pale now and was breathing far more easily.

Dean began chanting another incantation, and the otherworldly being had disappeared within five minutes.

It would take a while for the affected humans to become well again, as the Vorgithian method of soul sucking is immensely traumatic to the body, often leaving the victim alive but severely brain damaged and immobile, if they survived at all.

 

After getting Bobby upstairs and into bed, The Doctor released the ganger on the strict condition of never coming back or doing anything to hinder the family again.

The ganger would resemble Bobby for the rest of its life, which naturally meant that it couldn’t stay anywhere near the area.

That posed too great of a problem.

The ganger agreed, and left as soon as it could, happy to be able to get away.

 

As Bobby mended, Robin got to know everyone better, and made some great new friends.

She and Sam grew quite close over the few weeks that she spent at the bunker, much closer than she would have ever guessed.

For the first few days, they were kind of shy with one another, but within a week, they were smiling and laughing and really enjoying one another’s company.

He taught her how to shoot a gun, which she had picked up effortlessly, impressing him greatly.

And, in return, she taught him how to bake a perfect chocolate cake, though it had taken a few tries.

The first attempts had been completely disastrous, with one cake actually catching on fire in the oven.

Everyone seemed to think that they were falling in love, when the truth was that they were simply forming an exceptionally strong friendship.

Bobby, in particular, seemed to be really rooting for them to become a couple.

 

They were all playing a game of jenga, when a man in a tan trench coat and a suit appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I hadn’t meant to interrupt anything.”  He apologised in a deep voice, standing there and looking awkward.

Dean immediately stood up, walking over to the man.

“It’s good to see you, Cas.”  He said warmly, looking as though he would have liked nothing more than to pull him into a tight embrace, but restraining himself.

Dean looked over to Jack and Robin, his hazel eyes sparkling ever so slightly.

“Robin, Jack, this is Castiel.”  He introduced them, looking happier than before.

“Hello.”  Castiel greeted them in a neutral tone, before sitting down with Dean on the sofa.

Jack gave them a knowing glance, giving Dean an approving sort of nod, and took his turn at the game, accidentally toppling the wooden tower.

“And that’s jenga… “  He said with a shake of his head.

 

It seemed all too soon that Robin had to leave.

She would be sad to leave her new friends behind, especially Sam.

But, The Doctor promised her that he would bring her back again to visit, and suggested that that they could come and visit her as well.

“In fact, I’d like for you to travel with me some more, if you’d like.”  He admitted, wanting her to say yes.

Robin beamed, excited at the prospect, but missing Pancake terribly.

“Only if we go and get my cat.”  She told him firmly, and he made a noise, but caved in.

Robin was great company, and much less annoying now that he’d gotten used to her.

He hoped that she would travel with him for some time to come.

He’d really grown very fond of her.

 

And so, Robin, The Doctor and Pancake the little grey and white cat, went on all sorts of adventures together.

They protected the earth from being decimated by the daleks, visited a planet ruled by a race of civilised gargantuan fossa, walked barefoot on the moon and did so many more strange and wonderful things.

 

Robin travelled with The Doctor and even spent quite a lot of time hunting with the Winchesters over her lifetime.

In the end, she married Sam Winchester, adopting two young children whose parents had been slain by werewolves.

Hers was an odd sort of life, filled with astounding escapades and many fantastic people.

She’d given up her old existence entirely, with the exception of visiting her mother and older sister every once in a while on regular intervals.

Meeting The Doctor that night so long ago in her basement had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she lived happily ever after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
